


Double the trouble

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Compliant, Doomed Timeline(s) (Homestuck), Double Dating, JohnDave Week, JohnDave Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: John and Dave have been dating for about a month and a half and they completely forgot to tell all of their friends. When they did, Dirk pretty much demanded they go on a double date with him and his on again- off again boyfriend.For JohnDave Week 2020 - Day 5 Doubledate
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 13





	Double the trouble

"Why didn't we ask Rose and Kanaya to fill in for us as a double date?" Dave is awkwardly whispering to the man sitting next to him. "We should have said we aren't ready for this in our relationship yet."

Jake and Dirk have been arguing over their latest recording of something they were working on together. Their work life, personal life and love life were all tied together into one and they weren't afraid to let everyone know that they weren't happy about it but also that they are madly in love.

"I know!" John whispers back. "We just aren't good at predicting this kind of thing! Remember when two nights ago, you and I both had a milk drinking contest."

"Oh yeah... that shit still isn't sitting right with me." Dave nods.

"Yeah, so we should like run all of our ideas through a third party." John nods. "Let's ask Karkat next time, he'll be honest about this shit."

"Eh... we still aren't really talking right now..." Dave admits that its "something about uh... me leading him on..."

"Oh... same issue you're still having with Jade." John honestly asks.

"Same but different." Dave nods.

John lets out a pain-filled sigh as he shakes his head. "Good thing you can't hurt anyone else anymore. Now, right?"

"Ha... he's hoping." Dave's honestly hoping that his days as a heart-breaker are over. 

Jake and Dirk are still bickering back and forth, and then Dirk turns to Dave and asks him how things are going with him. Acting like it's completely normal to switch out an argument for a regular conversation.

"Oh!" Jake joins in. "I'm interested in hearing this as well, old chap!"

John lightly laughs as he looks over at his boyfriend. Dave tries to keep the conversation from turning back to the topic of Jake messing up something during filming or Dirk firing some girl just for letting the boom mic slip. John and Dave try to bounce back and forth and talk about how fun their dates are which just lands to Jake asking,

"Why don't _we_ ever go out and frigging ride bumper cars."

"Because we're not five." Dirk argues.

The cycle begins anew again.

John sighs, Dave gives up.

Dave leans back and wraps his arm around his much larger boyfriend. They both settle down and just accept that this is the way things are gonna be from now on. Dave just secretly hopes that their wedding isn't like this. Moderating Jake vs. Dirk debates doesn't seem like something freshly married John would put up with. Even so... John can handle seeing his ecto-dad argue with Dave's parallel universe bro and accept that life for them is just always gonna be fucked and a tab bit weird, and he can suffer through that at every point of his life... just so long as Dave is by his side. 


End file.
